


Blown Away

by Katieykat513



Series: Crack Too Strong [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smut, dom!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien has a complicated relationship with his many fans. His father thinks it's innocent...we all know it's not.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crack Too Strong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts), [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/gifts).



> Oops I cracked again!
> 
> Leo came up with another silly prompt...I was like eh....Ced added on...and I was like hnngg...I added a little more...and some others chimed in...then I cracked!!! I'm weak!!
> 
> It's not exactly the prompt, but where is the fun in that XD
> 
> ENJOY SINNERS!!!

When Gabriel Agreste told eighteen year old Adrien to make an Only Fans to boost his image with the older consumers, Adrien was not expecting to have fun with it. His father told him to keep it PG, so he kept it... _ only fans. _

Adrien looked at the camera, “Is this not the coolest fan you’ve ever seen!?” Adrien walked around the small table in his room which housed a medium sized machine. 

It had a square base with a big open oval shape on top. Adrien stood on one side of the open oval and stuck his face in it. His hair immediately moved backwards exposing his forehead. “Ahhh. That’s so refreshing!” He backed away from it and slowly stuck his hand through the hole. “And look at this! There are no blades! That means no missing fingers!” He gave the camera a boyish grin as the camera cut off. 

“You are such a ham,” Marinette teased him. 

“Eh, you love it,” he grinned back at her, walking toward her as she came around the tripod. 

She threw her arms around his shoulders as his landed low on her hips, “I am...your number one fan.” She leaned up and captured his lips in hers in a passionate kiss. 

They pulled away and he grinned down at her, “That you are. Although, I think Wayhem would give you a run for your money,” he teased. 

She rolled her eyes, “Speaking of Wayhem, how many of these videos until we get to the fun stuff?”

“Well, I’ve done as my father asked, making wholesome content. There are six posted videos. We have ceiling fan, table fan, box fan, pedestal fan, small rechargeable battery operated fan, and exhaust fan, which I thought was a huge success. The ladies loved to see me in the kitchen.” He grinned down at Marinette as he ran circles on her hips. “And now we have the bladeless fan. Seven weeks worth of videos, and the company profits have gone up. Exactly what my father wanted.”

“Your father should be careful what he wishes for,” Marinette grinned evilly. 

“Mmm. Yes he should. I’ve already spoken to our guest. They are on board.”

“Oh goody.” She reached up to kiss him again before releasing him and backing away. “I should go before someone finds me here.”

Adrien sighed, “Alas, what good is being eighteen if I can not have the love of my life over in my own room.” He swooned sideways and placed his hand over his heart in his usual dramatics. 

“I know, chaton. Soon we will have our own place and then I will never have to leave.” She transformed and jumped up into the window frame. She blew him a kiss and with an “I love you,” she zipped away.

***********************************

“How is the company, father?” Adrien asks his father in his monthly meeting.

“Excellent. Keep doing what you are doing on that website and we will be perfect,” Gabriel responded. 

“Thank you, father. I will continue with the wholesome content that you have provided the idea for.”

“See that you do.”

***********************************

“Hi everybody! Adrien here again! Welcome to all my...wow...130 thousand fans! That number never ceases to amaze me! So many of you lovely people out there to see my beautiful fans!” Adrien bounced up and down like an excited kid. 

“I have a special treat in store for you today!” He grabbed something from off screen, “Today’s fan is something super cool! I remember when I was younger, I always wanted one, but never had a chance to because…well, I’m rich and why would I ever need one?” He shrugged his shoulders, looking sheepishly off camera. 

“Anyways! This-” he pulled a small battery fan, no thicker than a flashlight, from behind him, “-is the coolest thing ever! I know I say that about all of my fans, but it’s true! Look!” He put the fan in front of his face and clicked a button. “It runs off of AA batteries AND has this nifty foam propeller blade!” He touched the rotating blade while it was on, grabbing it and laughing. “You see! This one doesn’t hurt at all! Amazing!” He released the blade and it began to spin again. 

“And of course-” he turned the fan to himself and closed his eyes as his hair blew back as it did with every fan he showed off. “-it cools you right off. Some of them even come on top of little bottles you can fill with water and it turns it into a mist fan! Really good for a day of modeling out in the sun.”

He continued to fan himself, occasionally running his hand through his hair, flipping it back and forth. He finally stopped, turned the fan off, and looked at the camera. 

“You know, these fans are really handy to have around, especially if the power goes out.”

The lights in the room suddenly went out, leaving the audience with a black screen for a few seconds before it turned back on. There was a different scene on the camera now. Adrien’s bed was lit up by a single overhead light. On the bed lay a man; naked, blindfolded, gagged, and hands bound beneath him. 

“Wayhem. Wayhem. Wayhem. How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t just sneak into my bedroom like this?” Adrien’s deep voice came from the side of the camera as he walked out of the shadows, fan still in hand. 

Wayhem whimpered as he felt Adrien sit down on the bed next to him. 

Adrien looked to the camera as he gently ran the powered off fan along Wayhem’s torso and crotch. “This man is my  _ number one fan. _ He’s been my number one fan since we were fourteen. Can you believe it? He’s tried to make it into my room a few times, unsuccessfully of course, but this time he got in and found more than what he bargained for.” 

Adrien ran the foam blades around the base of Wayhem’s cock as it stood up straight, getting harder. “Look at you, such a simp for me, Wayhem. Your cock gets hard with one of my fans touching you. Is it because I am the one controlling it? Does the idea of you being tied in my bed make you so hard you can’t think straight?” Adrien asked huskily. 

Wayhem whimpered behind the gag and his cock twitched. Adrien laughed. 

“I hope you are ready for this,” Adrien stood up and winked at the camera. He walked closer to the camera and pulled something out of his pocket to show the audience. 

A small, square, foil packet.

“I think we all know what this is,” he grinned at the camera. 

He ripped open the condom and showed the fan again, still grinning as he took the condom and rolled it over the handle of the fan. It was not a snug fit, but it would get the job done. He pulled lube out of another pocket and applied it to the handle, not caring that it dripped all over the floor.

“Come check this out!” Adrien nodded toward the bed and he went back to the bed, the camera coming closer, going to the side of the bed giving a nice profile view of Adrien sitting between Wayhem’s legs. 

Adrien reached down between Wayhem’s legs, the other man let out a loud muffled moan as his back arched off the bed before flattening back out, as Adrien brought up a large anal plug. 

“You’ve had this in your ass since you broke into my room, Wayhem. Were you preparing yourself? Did you think that if your asshole was prepared when you got to me, I would fuck you into my mattress?” Adrien ran the tip of the plug over Wayhem’s hole as it pulsed, begging to be filled. “I don’t fuck my fans, Wayhem,” He looked to the lubed condom covered fan, turned it on, faced the blades up, and pushed it into Wayhem’s asshole. “But my fans will definitely fuck you.”

Wayhem moaned around the gag as Adrien moved the fan in and out of his ass. The powered on fan blew air onto Wayhem’s hard cock, causing it to jump. The foam blades hit his balls every other stroke, Wayhem screamed into the gag. Precum leaked from his tip the more hits and the more thrusts Adrien gave. 

“Look at you. A mess because of my fans.”

Wayhem moaned more at the sound of Adrien’s voice. 

“Do you like hearing my voice, Wayhem? Do you like to hear me degrade you? Making you fuck one of my fans like a common whore.”

Wayhem whimpered and tried to move his body to gain more of the fan deeper inside of him. 

“You want my fan that bad?” 

Wayhem’s chest heaved and his moans and whimpers became erratic.

“Are you getting close, Wayhem? Are you going to cum?” Adrien reached down and gripped Wayhem’s cock but did not stroke it. “Cum for me, Wayhem. Number one fans cum on command.”

Wayhem let out a scream as his cock erupted in a thick spurt of cum. It flew into the air and fell back down, landing directly on Adrien’s hand, still on Wayhem’s cock. Adrien withdrew the fan and powered it off, setting it on the bed. He turned to the camera and grinned as he beckoned the camera, taking his soiled hand off of Wayhem’s shaft.

“Can you believe it?” He showed his hand to the camera, a large load of sticky, white cum settled onto it. “He claims to be my number one fan and yet was undone by my other fan.” The camera zoomed out as Adrien leaned over Wayhem, who laid there trying to catch his breath, and took the gag from his mouth. 

Adrien pulled Wayhem into a sitting position, the man’s hands still tied behind his back, and stuck his hand in front of his face. “You’ve made a mess, Wayhem. Be a good fan and clean up your mess.” Adrien stuck his hand to Wayhem’s lips and Wayhem instantly had his mouth over the hand, licking and sucking. “That’s right, suck it all off. This is what number one fan tastes like,” he took his other hand and moved Wayhem’s face toward the camera. “Tell the audience who my number one fan is.” 

Wayhem’s chest heaved as he breathlessly said, “The  _ Dyson Pure _ is Adrien’s number one fan.”

Adrien grinned, “That’s right.”

He turned to the camera and winked as the feed was cut. 

Marinette came around the camera, turned the big lights back on, and sat behind Wayhem, untying his wrists. 

“Are you alright, Wayhem?” Marinette asked, her voice a soothing balm. 

“Yeah. I’m great. Like holy shit, that was amazing!” 

Adrien removed Wayhem’s blind fold, watching him blink as he got used to the light again. “I’m glad I wasn’t too rough on you. I know you’ve taken things larger than the fan but I was still worried about it.” 

Wayhem sighed, “Adrien you are amazing. And having Marinette always here, you know she’s got everything under control. Plus we all knew the safeword.”

Marinette giggled behind him as she rubbed a balm on the spots where the ropes sat, “You’re such a flatterer!” She leaned up on her knees and hugged him from behind before kissing him on his head. “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up some more so I can fuck my boyfriend. Something about him defiling you with a battery operated fan just gets me hot and bothered.”

“Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, his cheeks going red.

“What?! How are you such a sex god while on camera, but the minute the camera is off you turn into a prude?” Wayhem and her giggled at his offended face as Marinette played with his hair.

“Oh like you could be a sex goddess in front of the camera?” Adrien challenged.

Wayhem rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, not wanting to be in the middle of the lovers’ squabble, and walked into the bathroom, “I’ll see you guys next time! I’m gonna take a shower in all of Adrien’s soaps and shampoos.”

“You better save some for me, Wayhem!” Marinette screamed after the man. 

Her response was laughter.

**********************************

“Mind explaining what this means, Adrien?” Gabriel seethed as he threw a tabloid paper at Adrien sitting at the table. Adrien glanced down and thanked every god around that he had the best poker face thanks to his years modeling.

_ Agreste Heir Sodomizes Biggest Fan On Live Cam _

“Sodomizes? What does that mean, father? I haven’t done anything to my fans except show them off and dust them.” Adrien looked confused.

Anger flashed in Gabriel’s eyes as he got into Adrien’s face, “Do not lie to me, boy! You may be eighteen, but you still live in my house and obey me!”

Adrien gently pushed his father out of his face. Being as tall as the man made him no longer intimidating. “Father. If you would allow me to show you my Only Fans, I can assure you that I do not have any untoward behavior on my channel. Whatever this is-” he gestured to the magazine, “-is clearly cosplayers wanting attention. Open the web page.”

Gabriel angrily went to his computer and brought up the Only Fans website, bringing up Adrien’s fan page. He points to the video from a few days previous. “This one. If you scroll about two minutes in, you will see what I am talking about.”

Adrien looked at the screen, then looked at his father confused, “Father? This video is only a minute and fifty-five seconds. I don’t understand.” 

“What?!” Gabriel yelled. He pushed Adrien out of the way and looked at the screen. “That’s impossible, I saw it up there just this morning! You must have edited it!” 

“Father, I don’t like it when you yell, we get nowhere. And if it was edited, you would be able to see.” Adrien pointed to the screen.

“What?!” Gabriel yelled again.

Adrien rolled his eyes, earning a grunt from Gabriel, “Look at this video,” he pointed to a video that was done a few weeks back. “I had to cut something out of the live video but you can clearly see on the video that it was edited. It says the date and time.” 

Gabriel stared at the screen, not believing what he was seeing. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Adrien. “I apologize, son. It appears that I was mistaken.” He brushed his front off, as if that would rid him of his anger. “You may go. Keep doing what you are doing. I will have a word with the PR department about having this removed.”

“Thank you, father. I’m sorry that this person is causing you pain.”

Adrien turned and walked out of his father’s office, closed the door behind him, and ran to his room, slamming the door as he laughed his ass off. He wiped his tears away as he pulled out his phone and texted Marinette.   
  
**Good job on that video edit**

**Don’t thank me. It was all Max!**

**Either way. He bought it! Are you ready for your turn?**

**Very much so!**

**Naughty, naughty.**

Adrien shook his head as he pocketed his phone and looked around his room, chuckling at what he had planned for his lady.

********************************** 

“Hi everyone!” Adrien waved to the camera, a shy, sweet smile on his face. He looked at the screen, “Wow, 250 thousand viewers?! Look, I don’t know what you are expecting to see. It’s just me and my fans. Whatever you’ve seen circulating the tabloids or the internet is a falsification of events that never happened. I am literally here to show you my fans!” 

Adrien internally smirked as he saw the viewer count go up rather than down. This would be good.

“Alright. Now that that is out of the way, let’s get to this week's fan! It’s actually one of my absolute favorites!” He bounced off screen and came back with something behind his back, although he was closer to the screen this time. He pulled the object from his back and grinned wide for the camera.

“Look at this beauty of a fan!” Adrien exclaimed for the camera, showing off an antique hand fan that ladies in high society used to carry. The branches were black with beautiful red silk material attached to them. Adrien fanned it out and covered his face, “It’s a great face hider. No one can see you behind this in public!” Then fanned himself. “And it works really well on a warm spring day to have a little wind on your face. Enough of a breeze to cool you off, but not too powerful as to mess with perfectly coiffed hair,” he flipped one side of his hair. 

“This fan makes me feel so fancy!” He paraded back and forth, alternating between fanning and hiding, adding dramatic poses with each change.

***********************

-Elsewhere-

“I’m Adrien’s biggest fan! Not those inanimate objects! Ahhhhh!” A woman across town seethed as she watched Adrien prance around with a flimsy hand fan. 

“ _ Biggest Fan. I am Hawk Moth. If you want to be Adrien’s biggest fan, you will bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Do we have a deal?”  _ Hawk Moth’s voice rang in the woman’s ear.

“I’ll blow them all away!” the woman screamed as the purple goo took over her body, turning her into a giant orange fan, her eyes and mouth in the middle of the blade cover. When she spoke, her voice sounded like a robot, almost as if she was speaking into a fan.

She busted the wall of her apartment open with the wind from her blades and screamed, “Beware Paris! I am Biggest Fan and nothing will stop me from getting to Adrien Agreste!”

She leapt off to the other side of the city toward Adrien’s room. 

**************************

Adrien stopped prancing around and closed the fan, tapping the tip to his lips in thought, “You know there is one other really cool use for a hand fan.” He walked over to a different spot in his room, the camera panned to where he was. 

There was nothing, and suddenly a light clicked on revealing a naked woman, strapped to a wheel on a wall. Her legs were spread, her wrists and ankles bound to the backboard, a gag in her mouth, and a strip of cloth over her eyes. Adrien reached up to take the gag out of her mouth as she gasped for air. 

“Adrien! Please! Touch me!” the woman pleaded. 

“All in due time, love.” He brought the fan up, extended it, and began fanning her face. The woman leaned her face into the small breeze. “Does that feel nice, Ladybug?” He could only imagine the gasp of his audience on the other side of the camera. 

“Yes, Adrien!” she gasped.

“Good,” he turned to face the camera again. “You see this is my favorite thing to do with a hand fan.”

He took the fan, closed it, and began running it along Ladybug’s slit, causing her to scream in pleasure. “Now, now, love. Can’t have father knowing you’re up here now can I?” He replaced the gag and went back to teasing her pussy with the fan. She moaned around the gag as he teased her to an orgasm. 

“My, my. Who knew the greatest hero would be so easy,” he leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, Ladybug screaming in pleasure around the gag. He released the nipple to take the other into his mouth as he gave it the same attention. 

He reached down to his pants, unbuckled them, and dropped them to the ground as he pulled out his very erect cock from his underwear. He released the nipple from his mouth and gave the camera a sideways glance as it zoomed in closer to the scene. 

“That’s right, Paris, live right here. Adrien Agreste’s cock. Enjoy.” He teased his shaft for the camera before directing his attention back to his guest. “Now then, a hero of Paris, breaking into a supermodel’s room, what kind of punishment does she deserve?”

He pushed his cock between her legs, but did not push it inside of her, “Do you deserve this cock, Ladybug?” he moved his hips gently as he went in and out between her legs, teasing her lips. “I don’t think naughty superheroes deserve cock in their pussy.” 

He pulled away and grabbed something on the wall and the wheel suddenly began to gently spin, putting Ladybug upside down. Which put her face in direct contact with Adrien’s cock, his tip brushing against her nose as she rooted for his cock. 

Adrien whipped the fan in between her face and his shaft, “Now now little bug, we wait until we are told to suck. So eager.” he looked at the fan and noticed the juices on it, closing it again and sticking it in her face, he removed the gag and threw it on the floor. “Suck this clean,” he demanded.

She eagerly took the fan in her mouth and sucked it clean, moaning around it, while Adrien leaned forward and took a deep breath of her pussy. “Do superheroes always smell so sweet? Do you taste as sweet as you smell I wonder?” 

He leaned down and took her lips in his mouth, lapping at the juices from her first orgasm. “Fuck! You taste even better!” He went back in for more, ravaging her pussy with his lips and tongue. 

He pulled the fan out of her mouth and threw it to the ground, grabbed his cock and shoved it into her mouth, moving his hips back and forth, hitting the back of her throat over and over. 

“Fuck, Ladybug!” he spoke as he licked her pussy. “Mouth is so fucking hot, and pussy is so sweet!” 

Ladybug moaned around Adrien’s cock as he kept his pace thrusting into her mouth. He snuck his hand between her thigh and the wheel as he dove his fingers straight into her pussy, fingering her as he sucked and licked her clit. 

Her inner walls clenched around his fingers and her mouth tightened around his cock as she came undone again.

“Fuck! Fuck! Ahh! I’m gonna cum Ladybug!” Adrien sped his thrusts up as he lapped up her juices. “Fuck!” he screamed one last time before he came down her throat, groaning as he practically made out with her lower lips. 

Ladybug swallowed down every last bit of cum, not letting a single drop escape her lips. He pulled out a bit as she stuck her tongue into his dickhole, begging for more to come out. 

Adrien jerked all the way out of her mouth, “Fuck, that’s way too sensitive, Bug.” 

Ladybug grinned, “Give me more, hot stuff!” 

“You are a feisty one, aren’t you? Don’t worry, you have-”

**_BOOM_ **

Adrien leaned forward to steady himself on the wheel, and the camera fell over at a large explosion from outside. Adrien reached down, pulled his pants back up and tucked his shaft back in before buckling them back.

“Well, shows over folks, time to get to safety!” He rushed over and turned the feed off, shutting his computer down completely. 

“Adrien!” Ladybug yelled from the wheel.

“Coming, my lady!” Adrien transformed and leapt over to Ladybug in one swoop. 

He spun the wheel, righting her, ripped the blindfold and fake mask from her face, grabbed her robe from the floor, and cut her down with his claws. He threw the robe around her shoulders and took her face in his hands, rubbing circles on both cheeks.

“Look at me, my lady.” 

“I’m fine, chaton! We have to-”

“Look at me!” Marinette looked up into Chat’s eyes. “Thank you. Now, breathe in.” They inhaled together, “And out.” They both exhaled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids. All to bring her back to a calm state of mind before they have to fight the akuma. He rubbed his hands gently down her arms to rub around her wrists. “I love you, princess,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she responded back, taking his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. They broke apart at the sound of another explosion. “We should probably go take care of that.”

“You’re probably right,” he pinched one of her nipples as she squealed. “But you should probably transform first, Ladybug is already all over the internet, no telling what they would say if her naked, civilian self came to fight the akuma instead.” Chat chuckled and backed away, making his way toward the window. 

“WHERE IS ADRIEN AGRESTE!?” 

Chat bristled at the voice as a large fan came bounding across the rooftops toward him. When he realized what it was about, he started to laugh. 

Ladybug joined him at the window, “What’s so funny?”

Chat pointed to the akuma, “I think I found my biggest fan!” 

Ladybug deadpanned, “Why do I love you?”

Chat grinned, “Because I strap you to walls.”

“Is that so?”

“No other reason!”

“WHERE IS ADRIEN!?” the akuma interrupted their banter. 

“Hidden from you!” Ladybug retorted. 

The akuma roared, causing wind to blow from its blades, “ADRIEN AGRESTE! I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I’LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME!”

“Well, she’s not going to stop until that boy is hers,” Chat looked over and grinned at Ladybug, who did not look amused. His face got serious. “Right, fight now. Puns later.”

They jumped out of the window and a Lucky Charm and Cataclysm later, they were setting everything right. They were swarmed with reporters the instant the magical ladybugs settled.

“Ladybug, is it true that you were featured in Adrien Agreste’s live video feed only moments ago?” one reporter yelled.

“Chat Noir! Over here! How does it feel to have your girlfriend sneaking into another man’s bedroom and featured on live feed?” another yelled.

“Will you two break up?”

“Ladybug, does Adrien have a sex dungeon where he keeps all his prisinors that break into his room?” 

The questions were coming from everywhere at once and Chat stuck his fingers between his lips and whistled real loud. The reporters went silent.

“Listen, all of you! I don’t know what you were watching prior to this akuma fight, but I guarantee that it was not my lady! We were both at home, snuggling on our couch and watching Frozen 2 for the hundredth time! Perhaps you all should check your facts before accusing my lovebug of something so horrid!” 

The reporters were quiet as Ladybug looked up at Chat, before chaos broke out and more questions about their evening rituals were brought into question. 

“Sorry! That’s all we have for today! Bye everyone!” Ladybug interrupted. She grabbed Chat by his waist and swung them to the nearest tallest building. “You are a genius, you know that right?”

Chat shrugged his shoulders, “Eh. Sometimes.” He wrapped his arms around her body and put his claw under her chin, tilting her head up. “We both know that you are the true mastermind. Now, let's go back to my room and finish what we started, hmm? Maybe this time without the audience.”

“You read my mind,” Ladybug backed out of Chat’s arms and launched her yo-yo. “Last one there has to be bottom!” 

Chat gasped, “You cheater! We’ll see who’s bottom when I get a hold of you!” He launched his staff and chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo:  
> Crack  
> Adrien accidentally slips that he has an OnlyFans account and he is quite popular. Everyone else is shocked and honestly asking if everything’s okay with him because there’s no way his father would ever approve of it. Until Adrien says it was his father’s idea.   
> Marinette and Alya go to investigate and are stunned to fine Adrien’s account is...just pictures of various fans.   
> ‘Here’s the ceiling fan in my bedroom.’  
> ‘This oscillating fan is in the studio for when they need my hair to blow in the wind for a photo.’  
> Marinette, “It...really is...only fans.”  
> Alya, “The Agrestes are idiots.”
> 
> Ced:  
> To add to Leo's piece of gold up there ^  
> Adrien, "and this is my biggest fan. Wayhem."  
> Wayhem, tied against the wall, blindfolded and naked.
> 
> Katieykat:  
> to add^   
> Adrien: and this....camera pans to Ladybug also blindfolded and naked... Well, I'm her biggest fan!


End file.
